


Good and Better

by diemme



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemme/pseuds/diemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Pure fiction and not meant to imply a thing about the characters mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good and Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pure fiction and not meant to imply a thing about the characters mentioned.

Zlatan knows who phoned even though he couldn’t hear the voice. Sandro sits on the edge of the bed to dress, his back to the Swede.

 “At his beck and call, Nesta?”

“Always.”

 Zlatan crawls over, stretching a possessive hand round the Italian’s neck. His lips trace a bite mark on the bare left shoulder, “Even after you let me treat you like I paid for you?”

 Sandro’s smile is touched with nostalgia; Zlatan guesses it’s for memories far older than three hours ago. Sandro whispers in the darkness, “I’m going to let _him_ treat me like he owns me.”


End file.
